


On the Bus

by frogy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww, look at you two snuggling," Ransom says, voice low in the quiet of the bus, leaning across the aisle to where Jack and Bitty are sitting. Or well, where Jack is sitting, arm wrapped around a sleeping Bitty.</p>
<p>"Shut up, don't wake him," Jack says in a pitched whisper, turning away from where he's glaring out the window to glare across the bus.</p>
<p>"But you're so cute like that."</p>
<p>Jack glares harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ngoziu's birthday.

"Aww, look at you two snuggling," Ransom says, voice low in the quiet of the bus, leaning across the aisle to where Jack and Bitty are sitting. Or well, where Jack is sitting, arm wrapped around a sleeping Bitty.

"Shut up, don't wake him," Jack says in a pitched whisper, turning away from where he's glaring out the window to glare across the bus.

"But you're so cute like that."

Jack glares harder.

"Who's cute?" Holster says, popping up from the far side of Ransom.

"Jack and Bitty," Ransom says unnecessarily. Holster already has his phone out, snapping a photo.

"Stop that," Jack says making an aborted move toward grabbing Holster's phone before realizing that moving would definitely wake Bitty up.

"I'm done," Holster says, sitting back down. "I've got all the blackmail I need."

"Don't post that on," Jack trails off. "Whatever stupid internet thing you're using now," he finishes.

"Don't worry, it's just proof," Ransom says.

"Proof, blackmail, same difference," Holster mutters from his seat.

"Proof of what?" Jack asks.

But no one answers him, Ransom's already turned back around, now focused on something on his phone.

Jack shifts back down in his seat, the movement causing Bitty to fall further onto Jack, his head slipping from where he was propped against Jack's shoulder to rest on Jack's chest.

Bitty's hair tickles at Jack's chin and Jack's first instinct is to lean forward and bury his face in Bitty's hair. He stops himself halfway there, freezing, glancing nervously around to see if anyone is watching. But thankfully Holster and Ransom are still distracted by their phones. Jack let's himself complete the motion.

Bitty's hair is clean smelling, still damp and cool from the post-game shower. It shouldn't be a shock, Jack's own hair is still damp too, but it's such a contrast from how warm Bitty is everywhere else he's pressed up against Jack.

Jack is careful to hold Bitty steady as he slides even further down into his seat, trying to get as comfortable as Bitty looks. Jack's body is exhausted, but he always has trouble getting his mind to shut-up after a bad game, and the fucking hostile crowds at Lynah don't help.

Before Bitty fell asleep, between one word and the next, he was babbling away about who knows what, almost like he knew Jack could use the distraction.

(That's a lie. Jack knows exactly what Bitty was talking about. Bitty was talking about branching out into savory pies and do you think y'all would like a meat pie? Or should I just stick with dessert?

Jack keeps finding himself paying entirely too much attention to what Bitty is saying at the oddest moments, straining to listen across the hall when he hears Bitty on the phone in his room, before realizing that he shouldn't be eavesdropping, or catching something about "sweet dance moves" when Bitty is talking to Shitty in the kitchen when Jack passes by on his way up the stairs and being able to recall just that, "sweet dance moves" in Bitty's southern twang.

Jack thinks Bitty's savory pies would be scrumptious. Everything about Bitty is scrumptious. Wait. Somewhere in there Jack's thoughts got away from him.)

Jack closes his eyes. He wishes he could follow Bitty and fall asleep. Bitty looks sweet and peaceful and happy there.

\---

Meanwhile, Ransom leans over and shows Holster the text he has from Shitty, who is sitting with Lardo up at the front of the bus.

_What are you clowns doing back there?_

"I'll send him the proof," Holster says, shooting off a text with the photo.

"I thought it was blackmail."

"Same thing."

A minute later their phones beep in tandem, with a group text from Shitty. _I thought we were letting them work it out on their own_.

Holster texts back first. _They are not working it out fast enough_.

_You're never gonna get Jack to make the first move_ , Shitty texts back. And immediately following _Bitty is working on it_.

_We can't get Bitty to do anything, he's asleep_ , Ransom says.

"Ooh, blackmail!" Holster says out loud, before texting back the same thing.

Which is why Bitty wakes up to a series of snapchats of him and Jack asleep on the bus with helpful the text "He likes you too."


End file.
